Senior Military Arms Director General Daanish Syed IV
”What’s that Quote again? I’ll probably never remember” Daanish Syed Overview At 18/11/03 at 1:44 am, Daanish Syed was pushed out into the world. Daanish is an average smart kid who feels like he doesn’t fit in becuase he is a Muslim and due to the fact that he gets lots of racial abuse from the news. Daanish enjoys many things such as anime, video games, memes, chilling with the bantex gang, dramaticall and theatrical stuff, speaking german (du bist ein scheiß) and hanging with his friends and doing random activities. He was also known for the Anime Club Scandal of 2018 as he and Alex were mainly involved in spreading propaganda about their enemies, Movie Club. Daanish has known his friends since 2017, as he met them at MWSC. Biographical Information Daanish’s Skills, Talents, Strengths and Weaknesses and Likes and Dislikes are all shown before you underneath. Skills and Talents Daanish can many skills and talents such as: * Math and problem solve * Science and cooking * Karate * Drama and movie acts * Meme * Run really fast for 15 seconds * Speak Fluent German * Drive A Go-Kart * Operate Fire-arms (including slingshots) and is the best hitman ever * Extreme Rage Frenzy (Discussed Later) * Write the Best Lemons ever Strengths Daanish has many strengths as well as talents such as: * Talk really fast * Cook delicious food * Using his brain: # Maths # Science # Learning # Problem Solving * Karate * Can fuck girls really well * Beating the crap out of people * Self Defense * Sun-Bathing * Licking * Grabbing flies with Tongue * Changing form at will * Blending in with almost everyone * Inventing stuff * Having ideas * Using a sword and a scrimmer stick Weaknesses Like everyone else, Daanish has his weaknesses: * The “Drop It” song * Keeping up with the cool kids * Pain * His Crush * Talking to his Crush * Youtube * Smoking stuff # Cigarettes # Weed # Hair # Food # Cheese # Sand # Glass # Guacamole # Haemorroids # Milk # iPad # Table * Ali-A * Clickbait * Ali-A Clickbait * Soya sauce * Milk (it‘s like drugs to him) * Earrape * Fortnite Achievements Everyone has their special moments in life. These are a few from Daanish’s life. * Getting a red belt (so he can tell people that he can kill them) * Being hugged by a girl (lol what) * Starting up anime club for a fifth year * Killing the original anime club server (see here) * Driving for the first time in his life (and winning) * Surviving a 4-day camp where he was a vegetarian (he hated that) *Being the Bradman house captain at APPS *Graduating Primary *Going on a scary-fast ride 4 times without vomiting (he’s crazy). *Not playing Fortnite (What the hell?) History Birth and Genetics Daanish was born 6 months after a Septeganarian (a 70 year old woman) made love with a Golden Chameleon When Daanish was born, this caused him to change colour and become the world‘s first Septeganarian-Chameleon Hybrid. His father’s Chameleon Chromasomes allow for mutagenic reproduction of any species which means he can change gender and spceices, yet can still have his human soul and mind intact. He also can reproduce as a human, but if he stays as a human, he will get spots on his head called pimples. He will lose them when he turns 18 or older. School Information Daanish has long been known with his friends. In 2017, he met Alex, Andrew, Marvin, James, Billy, Daniel and Ivan when he got at MWSC. He joined Marvin’s discord server when he created his account on a cold Monday morning in science under the aliase xXx_Daanish_Is_Dead_xXx. ''He spent many days and nights chatting with his friends on discord and enjoyed many fun games and music sessions. In 2018, he met Alex K, Cam and Corey. This was also an important year as he stepped up as the ANIME CLUB SUPREME LEADER and formed the ANIME CLUB SUPREME HIGH COUNCIL alongside Alex, Marvin and Cam. He also pledged his soul to having 2 sessions of anime a week. Extreme Rage Frenzy Daanish has been known to Extremely rage out when he gets pissed off. This has only two forms: * Initial Form: Very angry, Will Hit and kick and smash. * Basic Form: He will begin to get more pissed and will start to whine and cry. * Final Form: Will Kill you, avoid at all costs. Very Very VERY Angry and can kill in one Punch. DO NOT PUSH HIM TO REACH THIS FORM. OTHERWISE, PRAY FOR YOUR SOUL. * YEET FORM: Can only be activated if he is fasting and you show him food, you roast him very hard and if you embarrass him very well all at the same time. He will then do a T-pose, a dab and then a Whip before he begins the process. HE WILL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND HE WILL TEAR OUT YOUR SKULL AND HE‘LL MAKE YOU WATCH BAD ANIME. ''NEVER PUSH HIM HERE OR YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! Quotes * ”Milk is like drugs to me. It’s addictIve, it tastes good and on the bright side, it isn’t illegal!” * ”When the queen goes overseas, all she says is ‘I am the Queen’. Interesting, Huh?” * ”yeet” * ”No one loves me” * ”Kill me now” * ”Ochako is best waifu” * ”Shut Your Mouth!” * ”Time to die” * ”That’s some cheeky bullshit Azraf!” * ”When life gives you lemons, make strawberry pie” * ”Don’t mention Food” * ”Who wants Salmon Onigiri?” * “Lickedy Split!” Category:Characters